Reminiscencias
by Malasletras
Summary: One-shots: 1. Gohan decide pedirle matrimonio a Videl 2. Goku viene a participar en el torneo, Chichi hizo algunas cosas que no desea que se sepan 3. Vegeta decide que Bulma será suya, de pronto es él quien le pertenece a Bulma 4. Gohan observa cómo se sacrifica su padre para matar a Cell 5. Trunks siente que todo es un deja vu 6. Hay otra que quiere a Goku.
1. La sagrada familia

Hola una pequeña seguidilla de pequeños escritos de la vida familiar-amorosa en Dragon Ball Z, diversas parejas, no habrá ninguna especie de orden cronológico.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que voy a hacer, pensó, como punto de partida ideal y correcto, es decirle a mis padres.<p>

Reinaba la paz en la tierra después de vencer frente a Majin Bu, las personas creían en su salvador: Mister Satan, como un Dios, y aunque los acosaron a él y sus amigos durante varios días por ayudarle, al campeón del mundo, todo eso había cesado y ahora disfrutaba de una genuina tranquilidad, podía estudiar y entrenar con su padre, ambos eran rituales sagrados que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, aunque a ellos se había unido una pequeña intrusa... Videl, en su momento, pensó que ella se sentiría asustada de su fuerza, o que se enojaría debido a su cascada de mentiras, por eso se sorprendió cuando apareció frente a la puerta de su casa con la escusa de que su entrenamiento no había terminado, mamá se mostró complacida antes las visitas infinitas que le siguieron después de la primera, y papá también comenzó a tomarle cariño, nos observaba sentado en las sombras mientras Videl y yo entrenábamos, hacía comentarios, aplaudía, se ponía del lado de Videl, y ésta parecía muy a gusto con él también, incluso le llamaba directamente por su nombre. Fue porque se adaptó tan bien al ritmo de mi familia y amigos que comenzamos a salir, como novios, casi con naturalidad, una relación que afortunadamente todos apoyaban, incluso Mister Satan, ya que la condición de salir con alguien que fuera más fuerte que él quedó, debido a que él había presenciado mi fuerza, anulada o más bien aprobada.

Videl era deliciosa, era esa pizca de normalidad que necesitaba mi vida, el equilibrio perfecto entre los extremos que me imponían mis padres, el entrenamiento que me dejaba agotado, pues mi papá dejaba de verme como su hijo y peleaba en serio hasta que mamá intervenía,no le había ganado ni una vez, y el estudio que me consumía, frente a las expectativas de mi madre y las mías propias,frente a aquel sueño que había cultivado, el de ser un gran científico.

En cambio, cuando estaba con Videl, nadie me ponía a prueba, nadie me pedía más, sólo bastaba con ser yo mismo, Gohan. Aunque claro, no es como si mis padres planearan hacerme sentir atormentado a tal magnitud, sólo que aveces era demasiado... días que me los pasaba entre libros y el patio trasero de la casa, infinito, eterno tras cada golpe de mi padre... si Vegeta aún quisiera pelear con él... pero parecía que ese viejo anhelo había desaparecido por arte de magia, yo creo que se rindió y aceptó su admiración por mi padre, pasaba los días entonces pegado a Trunks y a Bulma, haciendo cosas de familias normales, de familias terricolas. Los días que podía escapar de la rutina y por ende pasarlos con Videl eran aquellos en los que Trunks venía a jugar con Goten, entonces se fusionaban y la pasaban en grande peleando los unos con los otros- Papá contra Gotenks- o los momentos en los que a papá le daba un extraño arranque de paternidad- de esos que nunca tuvo conmigo-y abrazaba a Goten y lo invitaba a hacer pequeñas excursiones al otro lado del mundo, tal vez fueran celos, tal vez ya no soy tan joven para eso, o Videl fue guiando poco a poco toda mi atención hacia ella, pero esos momentos de fuga eran un tesoro. Ojalá Videl de sintiera de la misma forma que yo. Quiero que se sienta así.

Últimamente estos sentimientos son los que me llenan, quizá porque la presencia constante de un padre luchador antes siempre ausente en pos de salvar a la tierra me abruma. Pero un pequeño pensamiento había echado raíces sobre mí, crecía día a día al amparo de las burlas discretas de mi madre. Tal vez, sólo quizá, había llegado la hora de irme del hogar, pero no por el simple hecho de pequeñas molestias como la falta de espacio que me impedía traer a Videl... a dormir por ejemplo... si no que la razón de este pensamiento se fundaba en el por qué el sólo punto de no tener todo el día a Videl a mi lado me incomodaba de sobremanera; ella era un terrorista que había lanzado despreocupadamente toda su artillería femenina contra mi corazón inexperto, y la vida , el destino, Dios, cualquiera de ellos tenía la culpa, porque había, o habían, estado protegiéndome desde que era un pequeño de ataques estelares, de malhechores de renombre y de gran maldad, pero no eran capaces de darme un respiro ni protección alguna contra el mal común más grande de todos los tiempos; el amor. Si tan sólo hubiera un entrenamiento... era cuestión de mirar a mi padre, si lo veías a simple vista verías a un inocente chiquillo que se casó por obligación a los 18 años y que ahora había dejado en total soledad a su esposa, física y espiritualmente, pero si observabas, y lo hacías de verdad, con atención y con un poco de conocimiento sobre la personalidad de mi padre, veías un hombre totalmente devoto, porque nada podía hacer enfadar a Chichi, porque las manos de Chichi no podían tocar nada que pesara un gramo si quiera, porque Chichi era la criatura más delicada del mundo, no se le podía gritar a Chichi, no al menos que quisieras ver al hombre más poderoso enojado, porque frente a Chichi no se hablaba tanto de pelea, la boca se le deshacía naturalmente en elogios sobre la comida, sobre lo hermosa que estaba, sobre la casa, sobre el buen gusto, que él no tenía, a la hora de elegir la ropa, etc. Pequeños detalles, pero que no dejaban de sorprenderme, para Goten seguramente se le hacía normal pero yo no lo recodaba así, mamá dice que siempre fue de esa manera, desde el instante en que se casaron, pero que se habían visto distanciados por los sucesivos combates, dejando esas cosas para la intimidad que nunca llegaba...no me atrevía a dudar del testimonio de mi madre, además ahí estaba la prueba; Goku como esposo, Goku trabajando, Goku que quería recuperar el tiempo "perdido", es la única palabra que se me ocurre, pero no creo que luchar o hacerse más fuerte halla sido una pérdida para él. Mi padre, era el más claro ejemplo de que el amor tumba hasta al hombre más fuerte del universo.

Eran todos estos, pensamientos que podían derretir el cerebro del sabio más sabio, y todos me llevaron hasta el precipicio al que sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría; matrimonio.

Pero antes de pedírselo a Videl decidió decírselo a sus padres, de preferencia a su madre para que le diera algún concejo .

Pero cuando fui a la cocina en su búsqueda sólo encontré a mi padre comiendo carne que sobró del almuerzo con el refrigerador abierto. Casi decido esperar hasta el regreso de mamá, pero sentí un poco de culpa, ya que papá también merecía ese tipo de confidencias.

¿Cómo empezar?

Antes de arrepentirse decidí ir directo al meollo del asunto

-Papá voy a pedir la mano de Videl- Dije simplemente, el pegó un respingo, me miró, terminó de tragar, cerró el refrigerador y se sentó en el piso.

-Felicidades, pero eso es algo muy serio, ojalá no lo estés diciendo a la ligera- Dijo él, mirándome desde el piso con esa mirada despreocupada y esas sonrisa sincera, no parecía el hombre más fuerte, decidí ponerme a su altura.

-¿Quién diría algo así sin seriedad?-Repuse, sabiendo la historia, de los labios de Bulma, que efectivamente él lo había hecho.

-Sólo un tarado como tu padre- Me sorprendió- Videl me agrada y es fuerte, tus hijos también lo serán, no tengo pues ninguna objeción- Estaba en shock, no pensé que mi padre diría esas palabras de manera...tan madura, esperé confusión, algún comentarios estúpido tal vez, alguna alusión a la comida... el apreció notar mi actitud de suspicacia y agregó- No me mires de esa forma, sé que nunca he sido muy inteligente, pero he aprendido- Me dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro- Estoy orgulloso de ti Gohan.

-Padre lo siento, la verdad es que quería contárselo a mamá antes-Dije avergonzado- Pero me siento muy bien al hablar esto contigo.

-Ahora que lo dices, nunca hemos tenido estas conversaciones de padre a hijo, Chichi me lo dijo muchas veces, pero no había tiempo, amenaza tras amenaza que impactaba a la tierra, creo que te descuidé, dejé de lado a la familia entera en realidad- Me miró con una sonrisa- Lo siento, quizá no merezca ser tu padre, tal vez veas Piccolo más en ese papel que a mí, y lo entiendo- Estiró su brazo, fuerte y grueso y le dio una palmadita a mi hombro

Yo me puse a llorar

Siempre, siempre quise escuchar a mi papá decir cosas como esa, desde pequeño siempre me pregunté porque ese hombre no me leía cuentos o me daba un beso antes de dormir, sus caricias eran bruscas, inseguras, más tarde comprendí que él nunca recibió eso, que debido a eso él no sabía muy bien de qué manera dirigir su cariño, pero mi corazón de niño aún se sentía resentido...hasta ahora... me invadió una profunda felicidad.

-Gra-gracias papá- Le dije con vergüenza- Aún así creo que eres el mejor papá del mundo-Él me acercó a su pecho latente en silencio, sin decir más palabras que podrían haber arruinado ese momento de espontánea comprensión y comunión familiar y me abrazo por varios minutos hasta que el cansancio fue desapareciendo tras el relajo de mis músculos.

Desperté desorientado, estaba en mi cama, y papá y mamá dormían apoyados a los pies de mi cama, sentí una infinita ternura que me invadía a medida que se despejaban las nubes de la confusión, pero volví a taparme, sería vergonzoso para ellos y para mi si los viera portándose de esa manera conmigo, como si yo fuera un bebé, pero sería más vergonzoso que vieran a su hijo ya adulto llorar con una sonrisa inmensa.

Videl aceptó con gritos y festejos mi propuesta, acordamos que habría mucha comida en la boda, porque irían ciertas personas, de cierta raza, incluyéndome, que seguramente acabarían con todo. El día anterior a la boda mi papá me dio la interesante charla sobre pechos, que no debía confundirlo con traseros, y si lo hacía no debía decirlo en voz alta. Me reí de buena gana, pero tuve que aceptar que, si no supiera nada de mujeres, hubiera pensado que tienen un trasero en el pecho, del mismo modo que mi padre lo hiciera hace muchos años, cuando él era un pequeño de 12 años que se encontró por primera vez con una chica, que se llamaba Bulma y que estaba reuniendo unas místicas reliquias que concedían deseos: Las Dragon Ball, búsqueda a la cual lo invitó porque era un crío extraño pero muy fuerte y sincero.

Sí, esas Drangon Balls que tantas penas, alivios y alegrías nos habían dado, aquellas que de manera extraña habían unido a papá y a mamá, aquellas que contenían la esperanza y recuerdos de muchas personas que usaron su poder, sobretodo la de cuatro estrellas, que tanto significaba para mi padre, estaba guardada en la habitación de él, que compartía con su esposa, esta esfera tan singular sería unida al sombrero que le regalaría a mi hijo en cuanto naciera, a modo de tradición, una especie de protección contra la maldad del mundo, aunque claro: el abuelo Goku seguro que lo cuidaría, así como cuida de cada uno de los habitantes de la tierra, y del planeta mismo, planeta que lo acogió cuando era un guerrero de clase media que supuestamente había cruzado todo el universo hasta acá para destruir todo lo que hallara a su paso. ¿Qué misteriosa es la vida verdad?

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? A mí bastante :D cómo no amar a estos personajes<p> 


	2. Deseos

Otro pequeñísimo relato de Dragon Ball, amo a Goku de verdad jaja el relato transcurrirá antes de el torneo de artes marciales que conllevaría a el despertar de Majin Bu

* * *

><p>Mañana sería un gran día.<p>

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? mejor ni contarlos, cada uno de ellos significarían una arruga más, un cuerpo menos ágil y flexible, un cuerpo menos atractivo...

Era culpa de Gohan, él había hecho que los últimos meses giraran en torno a una sola idea: Goku vendría a la tierra del más allá para participar en el torneo de las artes marciales. Podría estar aquí 24 horas. El torneo ese no podía durar esas 24 horas, ojalá no las durara, ya bastaba que su esposo no decidiera ocupar esas horas en otro día más importante como la graduación de Gohan, su futuro y próximo matrimonio, el primer día de clases de Goten o nuestro próximo aniversario, pero es mejor olvidar este último, lo más probable es que él no lo recuerde.

Es una noticia que me llena de dicha los huesos, Goten al fin podría conocer a su padre ( aunque todos le repetíamos lo mucho que se parece a él), y yo podré ver a Goku ¡después de 7 años!,es cierto que más de alguna vez en el pasado he deseado nunca haberme casado con ese hombre (descuidado, hambriento, inocente hasta ser insoportable y olvidadizo), pero no puedo negar que es Goku la persona que más amo en este planeta, planeta que le había brindado un hogar y que también lo llevó a la muerte, pero echarle la culpa a este maravilloso lugar y a la gente que lo habita (cosa que hago mucho) no es justo, fue su decisión (me lo repito a mí misma muchas veces). Otro deseo recurrente es que él no fuera tan fuerte como para tener que cargar con el destino de la tierra tantas veces, siempre, pero sé más bien que nadie, que si él no fuera de esa manera nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Sin embargo, la pequeña "visita" de Goku sería más placentera si no estuviera empañada por unos cuantos asuntos que me están volviendo loca desde hace unos meses: primero que nada; ojalá fuera un mito aquél dicho que dice que los seres queridos nos miran desde el cielo, ¡que Kami-sama me tenga compasión! ya que cargo en mi conciencia una tontería que cometí poco después de saber que Goku había muerto y que quedarse en el otro mundo había sido su propia decisión, resulta que en medio de mi furia incontrolable y sin el objeto en cuestión para poder descargar mi ira como corresponde yo , como él lo hizo a la hora de optar por quedarse muerto, hice una elección, decidí que no sólo olvidaría mi papel de esposa (no guardaría ninguna especie de luto) sino que también como la excelente madre que era, le buscaría un buen padre a Gohan, uno que jugara con él a la pelota y le diera charla de mujeres, trabajo duro y hombría, en estos tiempos modernos uno puede hacer eso, auqnue no fui criada de esa manera y mi padre me reclamó constantemente. Salí con un par de hombres siguiendo el modelo de mi propias citas con Goku y mis gustos que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que eran similares a los de mi esposo; comida y una gratificante pelea entre puños y el corazón. Pero todos los hombres inteligentes y calculadores (elegidos con ayuda de Bulma por ser todo lo contrario a Goku) eran unos debiluchos que pude derrotar con una sola mano, lo cual era gracioso porque al lado de mi difunto esposo yo era un chiste. Mi última esperanza fue Piccolo, que venía al monte a ver a Gohan, lo ayudaba a entrenar un poco (no fuera a ser que defraudara a su padre debilitándose o que en una emergencia no estuviera en forma) pero él esquivó con maestría todo intento de coqueteo, e incluso me rebeló que los namek no tenían sexo definido, que si bien parecían hombres desde el punto de vista humano, ellos hacían el papel de "madre" y "padre" a la hora de tener un bebé, también me dijo, con el debido respeto, que él era más joven de lo que aparentaba, sólo tenía 3 años más que Gohan. Todo eso me dejó en shock y medio traumatizada, pero dio el resultado esperado y desistí en mis patéticos intentos de conquista interplanetaria. Fue la misma noche que fui rechazada con no tanta delicadeza cuando la cena me sentó mal pero cinco segundos después de vomitar ya extrañaba la comida que había expulsado y me tragué lo que come Goku y Gohan en unos segundos, reconocí los anormales síntomas que ya habían golpeado con anterioridad mi cuerpo y no pude interpretarlo de otra forma, estaba embarazada, embarazada de un Saiyayin por su puesto y lo podía explicar: la última noche, el día anterior a la pelea con Cell... bueno, Goku andaba bastante insistente y apasionado. ¿Quién lo diría? sé que muchos ven a Goku medio soso, debo defenderlo en este aspecto, aunque sea para mi misma, repasando mis propias imágenes mentales.

Goten fue la luz en ese tiempo en el que realmente estaba muriendo sin Goku, sin Goku que me había abandonado, abandonado porque podía volver a mi lado y no lo hizo, abandonado porque no pudo dirigirme ni una palabra desde la lejanía aún cuando yo sabía que él y Gohan hablaban de alguna manera misteriosa y vedada para mí. Sé que le pido cosas muy a menudo a Kami-sama (que Gohan odie pelear, no envejecer tan rápido, que Gohan sea un gran investigador que a Goten no le haga falta su padre, que Goten sea un buen muchacho) pero si hay algo que me urge de sobremanera esta noche es que los muertos no puedan ver tan nítidamente a los vivos como cuentan algunas historias, porque si bien cuando lo decidí hace mucho tiempo salir con hombreas parecía una solución-venganza muy cómoda y justa, ahora me arrepiento totalmente de haber tomado una iniciativa tan vulgar, aunque claro, nunca pasó nada más allá de una cita, bueno, a uno lo besé (porque había podido pegarme un golpe) pero cuando intenté traerlo a cenar a casa a una segunda cita, justo (que casualidad) estaba rondando por estos lares del mundo el gran príncipe de los saiyayin: Vegeta, y al verme con otro hombre me amenazó con partirnos el cogote a ambos si deshonrábamos de esa nefasta manera el nombre de "Kakaroto", el "imbécil que dio su vida por los insectos de la tierra para que su mujer se revolcara con seres inferiores", el pretendiente salió huyendo y nunca más volvió y Vegeta se fue por los aires dirigiéndome una mirada de odio que me hizo tener pesadillas, ahora le doy gracias. ¡Ay Kami-sama que Goku no haya visto nada!

El otro problema soy yo misma, el segundo embarazo agravó las secuelas del primero y ya no ocupo el kimono ni el cabello como antes... Goku es muy despistado, quizá no me reconozca...La nube de mis pensamientos de fue calmando cuando me di cuenta de lo tonto que sonaban mis pensamientos, como una chiquilla, y suspiré agotada, no hay remedio para el tiempo, y ya era tarde para buscar las esferas del dragón, sólo había podido ir dos veces al salón de belleza y no creo que haya hecho algún efecto notorio...

-¿Mamá estás escuchando?-Un tirón en mis faldas, miro la dirección de esa voz que me es tan familiar en diversos sentidos y veo a Goten con una mueca de frustración.

He perdido el hilo de la realidad, miré el agua del lavado corriendo sin restricciones, la espuma desapareciendo en mis manos, mi hijo y su rostro de fingida rabia por la indiferencia de su madre, cierro la llave, me seco las manos y le presto atención.

-Los siento hijo, ¿qué decías?

-Tengo sueño, léeme una historia mamá.

-Oh, está bien- Miro con disimulo el reloj, ¿donde nos encontraremos a Goku? ¿A qué hora? ¿Llegará a casa y luego iríamos juntos al torneo? ¿Nos veremos en el torneo?, mientras dejo que una nueva tormenta se desate en mi cabeza, conduzco a Goten tomándole la mano a su habitación que también es la de Gohan, pero el llegará más tarde a su alcoba, estos días se queda hasta muy noche entrenando. Seguramente quiere impresionar a su padre y a Videl (ojalá se casen luego).

Arropo a mi angelito lo mejor que puedo, evitando tocar su piel pues mis manos estuvieron mucho tiempo bajo el agua (por culpa de mi descuido) y ahora están echas hielo.

-¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente?

-Háblame de papá-Me enternecieron sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus manitas que elevaban el cobertor lo más que podían, ocultando su vergüenza, su deseo de saber más, tan diferente al padre.

-¿Tienes ganas de verlo? ¿Estás nervioso?-Le pregunté presionándolo un poco.

-No- Contestó con firmeza pero los colores le llegaron a la punta de las orejas, aún descubiertas, y su afirmación se volvió nada.- ¿Y tú mamá?

-Sí y sí. Tu papá es un hombre maravilloso, no sólo ha salvado muchas veces a la tierra con su increíble fuerza de super-héroe, también soportó una vida difícil, solo en las montañas, aún cuando tenía a su abuelo éste falleció, de niño se sometió a un feroz entrenamiento y defendió con valentía a sus amigos y...-Al notar como mi voz se había alzado y mis mejillas se habían llenado de amor rojo de adolescente me detuve, Goten ya estaba dormido con una sonrisa de seguridad. Esperé a que los latidos de mi corazón se tranquilizaran y salí del cuarto para dirigirme al mío, Gohan estaba en el pasillo.

-Me alegra saber que aún quieres mucho a papá- Dijo Gohan en vez de las acostumbradas buenas noches

-Nunca dejaré de querer a tu padre-Dije y la verdad me llenó de latidos el corazón y de mariposas las entrañas.

-Sabes, hubo una época en que lo dudé, incluso creí que a ti te hacía más feliz que él estuviera...-La voz se le quebró y yo corrí a abrazarlo

-No digas más mi pequeño-Le detuve mientras lo apretaba como me era posible en mi pecho, Gohan era tan grande, como su padre, a penas podía abrazarlo y mis apretones de madre orgullosa apenas le hacen cosquillas-Siento si dí esa impresión, yo sólo estaba un poco enfadada con tu papá.-Me justifiqué con pereza.

-Lo sé mamá-Me dio la razón mi hijo al tiempo que se separaba de mí y me besaba la mejilla- No se preocupe, el también lo entenderá- Me dirigió una mirada enigmática mientras cerraba la puerta de su alcoba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Gohan es muy bueno. Ojalá Videl sea tan buena como él.

Me sentía exhausta y no entendía muy bien por qué, aunque quería hacer aseo en toda la casa, las fuerzas me alcanzaron para la mitad y sin la ayuda de Goten hubiera sido menos, en vez de eso me encerré en mi memoria buscando pedazos de Goku en los recuerdos que trataba de no sacar del baúl de mi corazón porque sabía que esas maravillosas sensaciones del pasado vendrían acompañados de las lágrimas que tanto cuesta contener al ver a Goten. Me lancé a la cama con un gemido de rendición, me tendí boca arriba, estiré mis piernas y mis brazos tratando de cubrir en su totalidad la cama matrimonial, pero es imposible llenarla sin Goku, aún así estiré mis extremidades tanto como pude y me entregué sin remordimiento al dolor de recodar personas que ya no están con nosotros.

Desde que lo conocí, Goku a llenado por completo mi vida, entrené años para ser digna de él, lo vine a buscar a la ciudad para casarme con él, juré darle una familia que nunca había tenido y procuré tener un hijo y criarlo de tal manera que él pudiera estar orgulloso de él... pero el dejó todos mis esfuerzos navegando en la deriva. Tantos momentos amargos por cuestiones que no tenían por qué recaer en Goku, pero así también fueron infinitos los momentos dulces, en los que barrimos su inocencia en la cama, los momentos en donde él jugaba a ser un buen esposo y yo una mujer sumisa y agradecida, la paternidad que aveces se le salía sin querer y la apremiante aceleración con la cual me buscaba tras los entrenamientos, aveces con el cuerpo sudado, otras en la bañera, incluso, húmedos de éste retozando en la cama, en las sillas, en los matorrales que circundaban la casa cuando le acompañaba a buscar la cena mientras Gohan estudiaba. Momentos de placer que me hubiera gustado hacer eternos.

Ahora él vendrá, pero no habrá forma de convencerlo a que regrese y seguramente pasará hasta el último segundo que pueda con sus amigos, comprobando quien se hizo más fuerte y yo no tendré la capacidad de detenerle porque lo veré feliz y se me partirá el corazón en contrariedad y deseo, ojalá el recodara nuestros momentos juntos con tanta avidez como yo, pero estamos hablando de alguien que eligió morir en vez de vivir y que no recordaba que había pedido la mano de una niña de las montañas.

Me levanté con pereza y resignación para ponerme camisón y descansar lo que se pudiera para mañana, sería un gran día.

Pero me tropecé con la pobre imagen del espejo y el llanto ya no pudo esperar ni esconderse tras mis cuencas, porque nunca me había sentido tan vieja ni tan demacrada que ahora. Mi cuerpo no estaba marchito como el de una vieja, pero la piel del abdomen ya no era tan firme, aunque conservaba mi figura los senos se había caído un poco, ¡nadie me lo sacaba de la cabeza!, mi frente más ancha de lo que me gustaría, solté el moño y 3/4 del cabello calló hacia el lado izquierdo formando una partidura limpia, las caderas más anchas, los pies un poco más grandes, al menos mi rostro aún no se poblaba de arrugas...

Respiré sonoramente y cerré los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos, la imagen del espejo cambiara y me dejara ver la chiquilla enamorada que me sentía en esos momentos, lamentablemente cuando despegué mis párpados no encontré lo que buscaba, pero el sentimiento del que huía me encontró más vulnerable que nunca, porque ahí estaba tras de mí, y reflejando su figura inmortal en el espejo mi bello y joven esposo Goku, me miraba con esa sonrisa refrescante, los ojos fruncidos debido a la misma sonrisa y sus labios que resguardaban sus blancos dientes que con la lengua danzaban mi nombre en un susurro eterno y silencioso, placentero y tortuoso a más no poder.

-Milk

-¿Goku?-Pronuncié como puede hacerlo una ama de casa asustada y desnuda.

-jajaja ¿Conoces otro hombre muerto que se llame como yo y conozca nuestra dirección?-Dio una suave carcajada mientras apuntaba a su halo

No pude correr a él como había soñado ni como dictaba mi protocolo romántico mental, en vez de eso volví a dirigir mi mirada al espejo y al ver ese cuerpo celestial y joven en contraste con el mío no pude sentir otra cosa que la humillación

-¿Qué te crees? vienes sin avisar y lanzas chistes, me ves desnudas y no tienes la decencia de decir lo siento- Goku dejó de sonreír y miró serio mis expresiones.- Dime ¿QUÉ CREES QUE SOY?- Me arrepentí de gritar en cuanto recordé a nuestros hijos durmiendo, me acerqué más a Goku, degustando la idea de darle un puñetazo, desistiendo en el acto porque sería yo la herida- ¿Crees que es normal dejar tu vida y tu familia sin consultarlo con nadie? ¿ni si quiera con la persona que...?-Me callé anticipando lo que vendría, lo supe, pero demasiado tarde porque no pude pararlo, las lágrimas que salieron empujándose unas a otras en cascadas, pidiendo la atención de ese ángel- ¿Ni si quiera con la persona que más te ama en la tierra?-Por un instante una mueca de dolor pasó por su rostro y luego una seguidilla de movimientos torpes, sin saber que hacer seguramente, ahora paseaba como un león enjaulado por la alcoba, mis lágrimas había parado y decidí que mientras el pensaba bien podía yo ponerme una camisola y recuperar un mínimo porcentaje de mi dignidad.

Mientras tanto el cerraba y abría los ojos repetidamente yo pude darme el lujo de observarlo y tratar de recordar lo que después se marcharía, esta vez para siempre, su semblante torturado, su clavícula sobresaliente, su perfil bien proporcionado y su cabello oscuro como la noche. Ahora sus ojos estaban viendo a los míos y el camisón yacía en la mano como un estorbo.

-Vine hacia acá primero, y decidí iniciar las 24 hrs ahora porque tengo un mal presentimiento- Dí un respingo cuando comenzó a hablar, me puse el camisón, había confundido su seriedad con tensión sexual, no sólo más vieja, al parecer también me había hecho más estúpida.

-¿Mal presentimiento?- Repetí para poder comprender y para que él prosiguiera

-Creo que un nuevo mal azotará la tierra y si es así empezará con el torneo, aunque claro también vine porque quiero pelear con Gohan y Vegeta- Finalizó.

-Ah- Dije sin interés- Interesante- Proseguí sarcásticamente, dándole más atención al dobladillo del pijama.- Así que es eso, y viniste aquí primero porque...

-Algo me dice que no podré estar acá las 24 horas completas- Ahora mi mirada viajó por todo el espacio que nos separaba y vi mi propio dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿No?-Pregunté, buscando verdades.

-Por eso quise...

-¿Venir para avisarme?, bueno es una avance, la última vez fueron los demás los que me avisaron de tu muerte-El dolor fue reemplazado por la ira a medida que hablaba- En ese caso, como mínimo deberías...

Un beso. Nada más, sólo eso bastó para que todo el enojo se fuera, fue corto y torpe, como si todos nuestros ensayos se hubieran ido a la mierda.

-Deberías dejar terminar a la gente Milk, quise venir para pasar la noche contigo.- Sus palabras, sinceras e inconscientemente sensuales me hicieron vibrar de amor y emoción, los colores se subieron a todas las partes que pudieron y esperé en llamas alguna iniciativa de Goku.- Eres lo que más extraño-Continuó mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba con cuidado, encerrándome entre sus brazos y sus corazón, que incluso podía escuchar como un eco del mío.-A Gohan puedo verlo, puedo hablarle, porque me lo permite, en cambio tu...-Me miró, me vió a los ojos y su dolor, repentino e inesperado, llegó hasta mi alma- Creí que habías decidido olvidarme, las únicas veces que me llamabas, era en tus comparaciones con los hombres que salías- Me mordí el labio.

-Goku lo siento...yo...-Traté de explicar y las lágrimas salieron otra vez

-Lo entiendo, no digas más, si dices que aún me quieres todo estará bien para mí-Susurró

-¿Cómo mierdas crees que podría olvidar al hombre que esperé desde pequeña, al que seguí a la ciudad, con el cual me casé y tuve dos hermosos hijos de los cuales puedes estar muy orgulloso?-Le dije mientras lo recostaba , ambos abrazados y acostados en la cama, en la cama que ahora estaba completa.

-Gohan habla mucho de su hermano

-Ajá, se llama Goten y es idéntico a ti-Le expliqué.

-Gracias, eres maravillosa, siempre creí que los hijos eran parte del matrimonio para que tú fueras feliz, nunca creí que sería tan... reconfortante-Dijo divertido

Pero yo dejé de escuchar porque la habitación se inundó de su aroma y yo le necesitaba, lo abracé más fuerte y susurré mi deseo, el se paralizó un minuto pero pronto noté la dureza de su sexo contra mi glúteo y supe que esa era su respuesta.

-Milk, no sé, si se sentirá de la misma manera, si no te satisface, lo siento, pero yo no puedo evitar querer...-Llevó sus labios a mi cuello y fue maravilloso sentirlo tan vivo otra vez pero una vez plantada la incertidumbre en mi cabeza no parará hasta volverme loca: ¿Satisfacer? tanta complacencia me abrumó, él no era así, aunque siempre fue amable con los demás, generalmente se olvidaba de mí, no de su familia sino de mí, supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Todo eso sólo significaba una cosa, que Kami-sama ni mierda intención tenía de escuchar a los humanos porque Goku sólo podía haber madurado mirando desde arriba la inmundicia humana, a la descarada de su esposa.

Me separé con pesar de él y me senté a la orilla de nuestra cama matrimonial, llevé mis mano a las sienes tratando de hallar algo que decirle a Goku, ¿una disculpa era lo apropiado?

-No tienes que decir nada- Me susurró en el oído-Toda la culpa es mía- Llevó su boca a la mía y la atrapó de esa manera que amo, delicadamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior lentamente, introduciendo su lengua sensual a un ritmo demoledor, dos gemidos seguidos y casi me deslizo al abismo de sensaciones exquisitas que él proponía, pero logré apartarlo un poco antes de rendirme por completo a la felicidad.

-No sólo es la tierra, siempre te echas toda la carga, de cualquier asunto sobre esos hombros fuertes y amables-Le dije mientras acariciaba su torso, su vientre bajo, su sexo palpitante, sus muslos firmes. Él me miró unos segundos más y al notar que no diría más y que el no tenía réplica alguna aprovechó que mi atención estaba en sus piernas y se quitó la polera y la camiseta negra, que al caer hicieron un ruido sordo, desaté su cinturón y bajé sus pantalones, sabía que abajo no traería nada, el terminó de quitárselos con ayuda de sus pies mientras yo me deshacía de mi única pieza restante; las bragas.

-Yo haría lo que fuera para proteger el lugar que me acogió y las personas que están a mi lado, yo sólo me fui porque creí que sin mi estarían mejor.-Me dirigió una mirada enigmática desde el otro lado de la cama-Yo de verdad creí que lamentabas haberte casado conmigo...por ser un padre tan descuidado, un marido tan desatento...- Si esa frase tenía un fin sería difícil saber lo que Goku piensa, ya no estoy tan segura, pero al final él no era tan fuerte y parecía lidiar con algunos problemas de autoestima, él se movió nerviosamente, miró el techo, luego llevó su mano a la cabeza y comenzó a rascarse con fuerza.

-Como siempre te equivocas Goku- Le hablé con ese tono chillón e histérico que sabía que utilizaba al momento del reproche- No hay un hombre que sea más fuerte, amable, cariñoso, bondadoso y sexy que tú, eres justo lo que imaginé, un tonto con un gran corazón que me dio dos hermosos hijos, una apacible casa y un gran esposo y padre que vela no sólo por nuestra seguridad, sino también por la de todos nuestros amigos.-Me sentí segura de mis palabras y él estaba mirándome con ternura, rió, volvió a pasarse la mano por la cara y la dejó en sus ojos.

-Siempre tuve miedo de tener la razón, tampoco tuve el valor de leer tus pensamientos o saber en que terminaban tus citas con esos extraños-Su mano aún yacía en sobre sus ojos y no pude saber qué emoción lo embargaba hasta que una mueca de alivio se posó sin querer en su boca.

Me acerqué a él y le quité la mano de la cara, los ojos rojos ¿por la presión de la mano o los sentimientos?, no le iba a preguntar al hombre más fuerte del universo si estaba llorando. Le hice sentarse en la cama y yo de rodillas en ella me agaché para besar sus labios con la pasión que me embargaba. Este hombre iba a matarme.

Él se dejó ir en mis caricias toda la noche, ¿quién sabe si eso sería una desventaja a la hora de pelear? Yo estuve arriba, luego él, luego los dos a la misma altura, conversamos un rato de Goten y de Videl, la muchacha que pronto que se casará con Gohan, él preguntó por Bulma y yo hice una escena de celos, él afirmó que era su mejor amiga y yo me lancé sobre su cuello para torturarlo con lamidas lentas y sensuales que siempre le desesperaban y ami me servían para dejar chupones que dejaban en claro que esta persona me pertenece, después lo hicimos de pie, porque él quería irse y yo no lo dejé, luego las piernas nos flaquearon y lo hicimos en el piso, de alguna manera llegamos a los pies de la cama de donde pude sujetarme en medio de los vaivenes de fuerza que lanzaba Goku, se transformó en saiyayin 4 veces de puro descuido y yo lo rasguñé tan fuerte que mis arañazos de gata satisfecha quedaron en su piel de granito, el tuvo 8 orgasmos y yo más, él me dijo que era hermosa más de 100 veces, y yo le susurraba obscenidades al oído aprendidas no sé en qué momento de mi vida, 2 veces me pidió que paráramos, 3 lo hice yo, 8 veces le pedí más y 20 veces dijimos el nombre del otro, paramos y él se dedicó a explorar los cambios de mi cuerpo, yo lloré de vergüenza y fueron 101 las veces que me dijo que soy bonita, me prometió que nos cuidaría desde el cielo 5 veces y nos decíamos "te amo" apenas había un pequeño hueco de silencio en la habitación, después de esto decidimos que él debía irse porque quería que nuestro tiempo a solas fuera un secreto de amantes y porque quería ver a Gohan y su traje de héroe en el torneo como una sorpresa para sí mismo, eran las 7 de la mañana y yo debía dormir dos horas, pero no le dejé irse hasta que me durmiera y traté de permanecer despierta aún bajo el hechizo de su voz de novio, suave y tentadora.

-Milk, dijiste que soy sexy, ¿qué es eso?-Preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello y yo me medio rendida a los brazos del descanso, comenzaba a sentir un ardor en mi entrepierna, pero nada de eso impidió que soltara una pequeña risita

-Significa que te amo mucho Goku-Dije y cerré los ojos, sabiendo que él ahora se iría, por eso lo abracé tan fuerte como pude antes de perder por completo la certeza de que él estaba aquí.

Al despertar me vi vestida con el camisón y fui consciente del desorden que habíamos dejado en la habitación y no sólo en la cama, pero lejos de molestarme me sentí dichosa de tener que limpiar la evidencia que me dictaba que mi hombre había estado aquí.

Hoy sería un gran día

Ojalá el mal presentimiento de Goku fuera erróneo y pudiera pasar un rato más conmigo: se me había olvidado decirle "te amo" mil veces más, por todas esas que se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta estos últimos años sin Goku.

Cuando Goku me vio en el torneo me sonrió con un poco de vergüenza y yo comprendí otro de los factores que le llevaron a irse antes de tiempo: ¡hace mucho que no lo hacíamos y se sentía nervioso!, mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando discretamente me preguntó si lo había hecho bien y si me sentía satisfecha, estaban arreglando una máquina de no sé qué cosa que Vegeta había roto, así que nadie me vio cuando le contesté con un beso, excepto Bulma, a ella nada se le escapa a parte de los amores.

-¿Buen sexo?- Preguntó con picardía

No le respondí. Cuando dijo "sexo" me perdí en las imágenes del día anterior y le volví a pedir un deseo a Kami-sama

"Por favor, por favor, que de alguna manera, aunque sea muy extraña, la noche de ayer se vuelva a repetir"

* * *

><p>¿Se marearon con tanto paréntesis y pensamientos de Milk? yo sí jaja pero siempre me la imaginé así una mujer medio histérica y enamorada, que quiere pensar en todo y estar en todos los lugares a la vez para ser perfecta en lo que hace.<p>

Ojalá les halla gustado :) nos vemos, planeo hacer un BulmaxVegeta a la prooooxima :D


	3. Humillación

wiiii

-¿seguirás atormentando a los pobres e inocentes lectores con tus feas historias D:?

-SÍ!siempre pueden elegir no leer ¬¬

hasta ahora creo que mi one favorito ha sido "sagrada familia" :P bueno ahora les vengo con otro un BULMAXVEGETA a los cuales amo, este one transcurre mientras Vegeta entrena para enfrentar a los androides.

* * *

><p>Mujeres ¿quién las necesita?<p>

Yo no, hasta ahora, pero es algo en lo que trato no pensar demasiado, por eso vine a darme un confortante baño de agua fría.

Durante años, el gran príncipe de los saiyans, Vegeta, estuvo en el espacio, surcando galaxias enteras con el sólo propósito de hurtar y destruir planetas, sobretodo aquellos que se asemejaban al suyo, porque si él no tenía un hogar, nadie lo tendría, una decisión simple y de fácil entendimiento. Claro, todo esto hasta que tropecé con el insecto de Kakaroto y toda esa mierda dio un giro, porque no sólo mis vasallos de viaje fueron fácilmente destruidos, yo mismo fui superado y humillado en la derrota, y como si esto no fuera suficiente tuve que colaborar con terrícolas para vencer al que había destruido a mi planeta y a mi gente y tuve que refugiarme bajo los poderes de aquel ser que tan infeliz me había hecho, ya que sólo él pudo derrotar a Freezer convirtiéndose de pura casualidad en el legendario super saiyayin aunque ni tanto le sirvieron los asombrosos poderes que adquirió y que yo en secreto envidié porque de todas formas explotó junto al malvado en el planeta namek, muriendo como héroe... o eso creía, porque mientras yo me quedaba dañando mi integridad y orgullo en la casa de esa ordinaria terrícola con cerebro, entrenando para poder alcanzar y superar la barrera que había dejado el estúpido de Kakaroto, el muy imbécil estaba respirando sin ninguna dificultad en algún rincón del espacio y el día en que Freezer remodelado y su padre se presentaron en el planeta y fueron vencidos por un extraño viajero del futuro (según él, yo no le creí nada) el volvió a aparecer frente a mis narices con una nueva técnica que yo ni de su existencia estaba al tanto, pero el hecho que estuviera vivo trajo posibilidades más placenteras a mí, porque ahora tendría la posibilidad de saldar cuentas con él, además, el niñato del futuro nos dio la estupenda noticia de que unos poderosos enemigos vendrían dentro de poco a tratar de acabar con la tierra; ambas opciones me daban la perspectiva de que el entrenamiento duro daría sus frutos y que el insecto de Kakaroto se llevaría una fatal sorpresa al verse superado de una manera tan amplia, entonces él me seguiría con devoción así como Napa en los viejos tiempos y habría ganado un buen sirviente que me ayudaría a volver a mis andanzas en el espacio, lejos de la tierra y sus comodidades que ablandan mis deseos de ser malvado, debilitan mi esencia misma de saiyayin. Lo siento padre.

¡Gran reflexión Vegeta!, sin duda este último tiempo había sido duro, pero ya todo volvería a ser como antes.

Sólo algo me inquieta en estos momentos, la causa de las sucesivas duchas frías. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una mujer y eso afecta un poco mis ánimos, el inútil de Kakaroto no tiene fatal problema pues está casado con una terrícola y las veces que los he visto juntos él se convierte en un cachorro sumiso ¡UNA VERDADERA VERGÜENZA! pero para llegar a soportarla de ese modo debe ser una buena adquisición.

"Adquisición" tal vez es una palabra que horrorice a los terrícolas que tratan a las mujeres como iguales, les levantan un altar y lo llenan periódicamente de flores y obsequios del agrado de las elegidas, esta era otra novedad, los hombres no elegían ni pagaban por sus mujeres, era como una especie de contrato de mutuo acuerdo. En mi planeta para empezar había una cantidad minúscula de féminas, ésto porque aquél ser que no estaba capacitado para ser guerrero era destruido sin premeditación y las mujeres rara vez pasaban ese primer chequeo, fue en los últimos tiempos cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que la población disminuía, pero antes de poder hacer algo Freezer ya nos había tomado como sus subordinados y las mujeres iban a parar a quién sabe donde, menos las más poderosas que le servían en terreno. Yo era muy pequeño como para haber compartido la cama con una mujer digna de mí y de mi raza y toda mi adolescencia elegí a unas cuantas afortunadas para las noches que durara la conquista en un planeta cualquiera en el espacio, aunque éstas, no siempre tenían un aspecto similar al mío, situaciones que al principio fueron incómodas pero a las que terminé por acostumbrarme, de todas maneras desarrollé un agudo sentido para detectar el potencial en la cama de las mujeres, ya sea por sus caderas, su cintura o por la manera en que movían los ojos. Por todo esto me sentí gratamente sorprendido al notar que los terrícolas son visiblemente parecidos a nosotros los saiyayin y no me parece mala idea aprovechar la situación en la que me hallo, formar un hijo que pueda llevarme al espacio, volver de vez en cuando para volver a esparcir me semilla, Kakaroto tenía un hijo, ¿por qué yo no?, no me ataría a las formalidades de la tierra ni a sus afectos como el inepto de Kakaroto que hasta su nombre había sido dejado de lado por la vulgar palabra de "Goku", sólo contribuiría a reformular un poco la raza saiyayin, aunque la pureza se perdería. Era un buen plan, como cualquiera que yo construyera, el problema es que no me agrada salir de la nave que construyó el viejo terrícola, padre de esa escandalosa Bulma, ya que cada minuto fuera de ella, es un minuto que gana de ventaja el tramposo de Kakaroto, en las noches me prohibían la salida ya que no confian en mí, aún temían que matara a unos cuantos humanos o en el peor de los casos la propia tierra, no comprenden el potencial que tiene este planeta, quizá sea el nuevo Vegita, cuando venga a poblarlo con mis guerreros, me encargaría de matar a los hombres y para ese entonces Kakaroto y su pandilla de insectos ya estarían bien fritos, las mujeres se salvarían por supuesto, este bien podría ser el comienzo, como sea, perder el lugar idóneo para el entrenamiento no era una opción, así que decidí que no necesitaba salir, para no tener la necesidad de acatar una orden y eso nos lleva a dos posibilidades para desahogar mi frustración sexual, una rubia que no estaba mal pero que al parecer le pertenecía al viejo, y la hija de los dos, esa mujer chillona, testaruda y mandona, que se cambiaba de ropa varias veces al día y cambiaba su peinado constantemente, esa mujer que me iba a dejar comida durante las sesiones de entrenamiento y se quedaba a observarme por un rato mientras lanzaba al aire comentarios con el azar de una moneda, la mayoría tenían que ver con el tonto Kakaroto o simplemente se quejaba de las infidelidades de su "elegido" un insecto común que se paseaba por acá de vez en cuando, sus visitas terminaban con molestos gritos que se oían de cualquier parte de la casa o con los llantos patéticos y apagados de esa mujer. Gracias a esa información dada sin querer me pude enterar de otros aspectos de la vida del inmaduro insecto de Kakaroto, por ejemplo, el cómo conoció a esta mujer, anécdota que parece ser la favorita de la estúpida mujer ya que es la más repetida, gracias a estos comentarios ahora también sé que incluso siendo un mocoso Kakaroto salvó a la tierra del antes mavado y poderoso demonio Piccolo y con anterioridad de su padre. No es que sus conversaciones me importen o me den algo de paz anhelada secretamente, ¡nada de eso!, son sólo...cosas.

Utilizar a la muchacha no estaría tan mal, he sido bastante amable y tolerante con ella y debería sentirse alagada después de tener que tolerar a una rata mediocre como ese tal Yamcha sobre ella. Así pues, ya decidido, sólo quedaba el problema del cómo, ya que sinceramente pocos días después de haber empezado a vivir en su casa esperé pacientemente alguna insinuación o súplica, yo no iba a hacer nada que me hiciera lucir desesperado, pero llegado a este punto he perdido la paciencia, sólo iría a su cuarto y le diría que se hiciera a un lado y abriera las piernas, el placer que obtendría a cambio de esa pequeña humillación haría de noche un momento digno de mí, que si marchaba bien podía llegar a repetirse, quizá ella tedría la suerte de ser la que llevaría mi primer hijo, con esos pensamientos y creyendo que hoy terminaría mi tormento decidí salir del agua que ya no me causaba escalofríos, me puse una toalla blanca que seguramente alguien había dejado para mí ya que la ropa que recién había usado no estaba y salí del baño con la seguridad de quien huele un triunfo cercano, no esperaba encontrarme con Bulma en el pasillo.

-¡Te estabas demorando mucho!- Dijo, llevaba en una cesta mi ropa sucia, sonrió, seguramente esperaba una respuesta o algo, yo sólo la estudié, revisando por anticipado el botín que tendría entre mis manos esta noche, lo que vi me agradó.-Al menos podrías responder a lo que la gente te dice-Agregó luego de un minuto al notar que yo no le diría nada.

Me dirigió una mirada de fastidio y entró al baño, éste colindaba con su habitación de manera que sólo caminé hasta él sin nada más que la toalla blanca, la hospitalidad terrícola era aplastante, incluso me habían asignado mi propio cuarto en la casa, sin embargo yo dormía la mayoría de las veces en la misma nave que entrenaba, hoy sería una ocasión especial. Entré al lugar y tanto rosado y blanco me pareció un poco sofocante, pero sólo pasaría allí la noche, las paredes estaban llenas de fotografía y en la mayoría posaba alegre o despreocupado el gusano de Kakaroto y su pandilla de larvas, unas flores y se convertiría en un altar, me acerqué a una que llamó mi atención, una que seguramente habían sacado cuando escapamos del planeta namek, yo debería salir en ella, me busqué repetidamente, no, no estaba, me di cuenta que un trozo estaba cortada y al mirar detenidamente me di cuenta que se podía observar un poco de mi cuerpo, la zorra me había cortado, tal vez me guardaba alguna especie de rencor, pero en ese caso ¿por qué me alojaba?.

-¿Qué haces acá?- Me giré y allí estaba esa mujer, algunas veces no es malo reconocer las cosas que los demás tienen a su favor, por ejemplo hoy, no puedo negar que la terrícola se veía deliciosa, llevaba una bata suelta, pero se le apegaba en las partes en las que no se había secado bien, como los muslos y el abdomen.

-Nada de lo que tengamos que hablar.-Dije cortante, fui directo y me saqué la toalla, le dirigí una mirada de confianza y sólo esperé a que se lanzara a mis brazos.

-jajaja-Comenzó a reír la mujer, le mostré mi confusión alzando una ceja- No, nada de eso señor, ni en tus sueños más locos.-Dijo mientras se secaba unas lágrimas imaginarias, se estaba burlando de mí, no levanté la toalla, necesidad que se me presentó en ese momento, porque sería como admitir la derrota, y ya no podía hundirme más en el fango de la humillación.

Opté por no decirle nada y persuadila con una mirada glacial, mi especialidad.

-Oh- Dijo ella- Es en serio... supongo que es como una necesidad de los hombres y el gran príncipe no quiere caer en la autosatisfacción- Parecía ser más bien un monólogo, dejé que parloteara sola, aunque algo de razón tenía la estúpida mujer.

Al notar que yo no hablaría, trató de comenzar conmigo una batalla de miradas, nunca miró mi sexo, sólo me observaba desafiante a los ojos.

De pronto, comenzó a agitar sus pestañas con lentitud, sonrió de manera hipnótica, y se quitó la bata sin pudor alguno, le sonreí como una muestra positiva ante su rendición, y dejé que mi cuerpo cobrara vida, que mi miembro se levantara para ir en busca de su presa, ella bajó su mirada y su sonrisa se amplió más, meneó su cuerpo al compás de una melodía sensual propia de el y se acercó a mí moviendo los brazos suavemente, posó una mano en mi mejilla y se acercó hasta mi cara, pero cuando creí que iba a besarme susurró en mi oído.

-Creo que ahora te verás en la obligación de utilizar tu mano, es todo lo que tendrás- Soltó mi mejilla con fuerza y se alejó con rapidez de mí.

-Zorra-Le dije, pero ella no atendió, esto no lo solucionaría ni una ducha fría, pero la rabia subió a mi cabeza y fui capaz de calmarme un poco, sólo un poco, logré ignorar su cuerpo bien proporcionado que trataba de envolver con algunas ropas y me acerqué a ella tan rápidamente que se asustó al notar que le respiraba en el cuello.-Tu no entiendes- Le tomé una mano y la lancé a la cama, ella no se quejó y recuperada del susto inicial se dedicó a mirarme con serenidad inexplicable.- No he venido a negociar, se te ha olvidado que tan fuerte soy- Dije y mostré una sonrisa desquiciada, de esas de los buenos tiempos, había ganado.

-Adelante, puedes forzarme si quieres, quédate con la idea que me obligas y que de todas maneras te rechacé-Me sacó la lengua, la estúpida mujer me había sacado la lengua.

-¿No tienes miedo?-Pregunté, pero ya había soltado el agarre, ella se frotó la muñeca y me sonrió.

-No, no creo que seas tan malo-Me respondió-Recuerda que hay cámaras en los pasillos si no quieres pasar vergüenza al pasearte por ahí en esas fachas, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo, pero nada más-Me guiñó un ojo, mujer vulgar, se puso sobre la diminuta tela que cubría su pecho una polera que yacía bajo la almohada y procedió a acomodarse debajo de las mantas.

Humillación total. Jamás en mi vida había sufrido de esa manera.

-No sé cuál es tu problema, ¿cuántas veces te has acostado con esa rata que viene a pasear por acá a menudo?-Traté de refregarle en cara su actitud de prostituta.

-Yo y Yamcha no lo hemos hecho-Respondió rápidamente-Él es un idiota.

En eso concordé con ella, pero mentalmente y decidí que tendría a esa virgen para mí me rogaría un poco de atención, sería fácil, con mujeres como ella sólo debía ganarme su confianza, y ella me estaba ofreciendo desesperada un pase libre para adquirirla, sonreí ante un futuro brillante y decidí que ya llegaría el turno de humillarla a ella.

-Creo que hay ropa limpia tuya colgando en el balcón.-Dijo interrumpiendo el silencio de mis pensamientos, su voz se escuchaba apagada, su cabeza estaba oculta tras las mantas, me acerqué al gran ventanal y efectivamente había unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, abrí el cristal, salí dejando que el aire frío tocara mi piel calma y alargué la mano hasta obtener el pantalón, me lo puse, cerré la ventana y me acerqué hasta la cama de la mujer.

-Hazte a un lado-Exigí y ella lo hizo, no dijo nada y yo me acosté a su lado, la cama estaba caliente y yo no dormía en una hace bastante tiempo, no lo diría en voz alta pero el olor de la mujer estaba en todas partes y me arropó en una nube de anestesia que se llevó mis sentidos a un mundo de sueños que hace tiempo no visitaba, nada concreto, sólo formas y colores que se juntaban y mezclaban, voces lejanas, morado, mucho morado, es el color que más odio.

No, no es un sueño. Es una pesadilla. Con mucho morado. La misma de siempre.

Es Freezer, a vuelto, por el último saiyayin, yo soy sólo un niño, estoy rodeado de cadáveres, él lleva algo en su mano, es la cabeza de mi padre.

Despierto en medio de respiraciones agitadas y apremiantes, trato de moverme para averiguar en dónde estoy. No reconozco el techo rosa hasta que recuerdo bien los acontecimientos más recientes, quiero moverme de todas maneras y algo pesado me lo impide, observo y la estúpida mujer está toda pegada a mí, rodea con un brazo mi pecho y sus piernas se refugian entre las mías, ella es cálida y está baboseando un poco mi hombro, también puedo sentir que su sexo es más caliente y la ligera vibración que los latidos hacen en sus pechos, apoyo ligeramente mi cabeza en la suya, con la esperanza de escuchar algo en su cabeza hueca. ¿Por qué no me temes?. Me vuelvo a quedar dormido sin saber muy bien que hice o porqué me siento tan bien.

Pasaron varios días de entrenamiento y varias noches en el regazo de Bulma, la estúpida mujer terrícola que no me dejaba tocarla pero a la cual le tenía sagrada paciencia porque sabía que valdría la pena y porque sin querer me había terminado acostumbrando a nuestra situación, que no significaba nada en especial, pues su novio seguía acudiendo a ella y yo me permitía sonrisas de burla que él no comprendía y que Bulma procuraba ignorar y evitar manteniendo al insecto lejos de mí y mis miradas de superioridad, pero era tarde para esa sabandija llamada Yamcha porque su mujer ya no era tan suya y si tenía algo que ver con Bulma pronto ya no le quedaría nada.

El record personal de paciencia que llevaba fue roto el día en que me pidió que la acompañara a casa de Kakaroto. En su casa había un viejo radar del dragón que había hecho el viejo y que ella requería para mejorar en caso que fueran necesarias las esferas, en el peor de los casos. Me preguntó si la acompañaba y yo accedí porque quería ver que tipo de entrenamiento tenían Kakaroto y su mocoso, aunque ellos no tienen el equipo que la mujer a dispuesto para mí. Ella fue en su nave y yo le seguí volando, su ki estaba muy lejos y la velocidad de su aparato me irritaba, pensé en adelantarme sólo y volver con el radar que no quería parecer el chico de los recados, también pensé en llevar a la mujer en brazos, pero tampoco quería ser su transporte, tuve que resignarme silenciosamente a la velocidad de su cacharro y a las miradas y sonrisas que me dirigía a través del vidrio, no pude identificar los motivos de estos gestos ni tampoco lo que me llevaba a encontrarlas, o incluso a esperarlas mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo fuera atraído con facilidad hacia el ki de Kakaroto, que por más que se esforzara en ocultarlo, destacaba por sobre los terrícolas.

Cuando la estúpida mujer aterrizó apareció la esposa de Kakaroto con una escoba y una mirada glaciar, desconfió de nosotros hasta que salió Bulma de la nave, entonces bajó el utensilio, aunque cuando le dije mi nombre que ella preguntó alegre se volvió a poner en guardia y trató de atacarme.

-Bulma no puedo creer que lo hayas traído-Reclamó aún en cuclillas, ¿sabía pelear esta débil mujer?-No dejaré que le hagan daño a Goku- Saltó y esperé dispuesto a aceptar su patada y ver que tanto dolía, pero la estúpida mujer se interpuso y ella recibió el golpe, no supe que hacer a parte de mirar con incomodidad como la esposa de Kakaroto la ayudaba a levantarse en medio de disculpas e inclinaciones.

-Milk, no lo lastimes, sólo me está acompañando- Bufé mientras ella hablaba, no vine por ella, sólo quería ver cómo entrenaba Kakaroto- Yo me haré responsable de lo que haga.

-¡Bulma no!-Gritó de pronto la mujer-No te enamores de un saiyayin, sólo sufrirás- Finalizó con determinación.

Bulma me miró con burla, yo seguía pretendiendo que no estaba ahí.

-¿Chi-Chi? ¿Con quién hablas?- Era el insecto de Kakaroto, esperé verlo sudado de tanto entrenar, como yo lo estaría a esas horas, en vez de eso, estaba desnudo.- ¿Vegeta y Bulma? ¿Qué hacen?

-¡Goku, ponte algo al salir del baño!- Gritó su esposa quien fue corriendo al interior de la casa.

-Tu nunca cambias-Sentencio Bulma mientras se reía, yo no entendía el escándalo ni sus patrañas humanas de pudor, un guerrero exhibe su cuerpo con confianza pues es un arma perfecta. Sólo me fijé si la estúpida mujer miraba partes que no debía. No lo hacía.- Ni envejeces- Dijo mientras le daba, ahora sí, una detallada mirada de pies a cabeza, no se detuvo en ningún lugar en especial, pero tampoco evitó alguno que debió haber evitado.

-¡Goku ponte esto!-Llegó la mujer de Kakaroto con una toalla blanca que le amarró a la cintura- ¿No tienes vergüenza?- Le reclamó

-Pero Milk, Gohan fue a entrenar con Piccolo y yo quería que aprovecháramos de tomar un baño juntos- Dijo con un tono lastimero que no me causó más que vergüenza. ¿Este tonto me ganó? -Nunca quieres bañarte conmigo cuando él está cerca- Más pucheros estúpidos y yo me estaba desesperando, ¡a la mierda el imbécil de Kakaroto! que nos diera el puto radar para largarnos de acá, Bulma reía y su mujer estaba colorada.

-¡NO GOKU, NO QUIERO!- Le grito la mujer, Kakaroto sonrió y pasó su brazo por su hombro y entonces ellos parecieron notar que estábamos ahí.

-¿Qué quieres Bulma?-Preguntó

-El radar que te quedaste hace mucho tiempo

-¡Lo tenía apartado pensando que vendrías a buscarlo!-Dijo con entusiasmo la mujer de Kakaroto y volvió a desaparecer tras el umbral de su puerta.

-¿Y tu Bulma no quieres bañarte conmigo?- Dijo sonriendo cómo si no estuviera haciéndole proposiciones sexuales a la mujer de una rata que supuestamente era su amigo- ¡Por los viejos tiempos!- Dijo eufórico, la mujer me miró muerta de la risa, queriendo compartir conmigo un chiste que yo no entendí, yo la fulminé con la mirada y cuando iba a apoyar su mano en mi hombro para sostenerse y seguir retorciéndose de risa, la aparté con brusquedad y me fui a toda velocidad de ahí dejando un poco de desorden a mi paso y la mujer confundida.

¡Había estado jugando con el gran príncipe, Vegeta! en realidad era una zorra que hasta con el despistado de Kakarto se había acostado. Pensé en destruir su casa, pero sería darle demasiada importancia al asunto, sólo serviría para engrandecer su hazaña. Lo más factible para mí en ese momento fue simplemente desenmascararla, tampoco podía largarme del lugar, ¿donde entrenaría?.

Cuando me disponía a aterrizar Bulma ya estaba ahí con la nave y la sabandija de Kakaroto con sólo unos pantalones, me saludó con alegría.

-¡Vegeta! Bulma quería volver en seguida así que usé la teletransporación- Los miré, la mujer se removió inquieta, me fui sin decir nada más, por ese mismo lugar podía pasar al patio trasero, en donde se encontraba mi lugar de entrenamiento.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando apareció la terrícola, arrastrando los pies, se sentó en el suelo y empezó un monólogo como a menudo hacía.

-Goku, es un tonto, cuando lo conocí él era sólo un crío que no tenía idea de mujeres, así que nos bañábamos juntos jaja- Rió- Después que te fuiste Milk me golpeó otra vez por tratar de seducir a su marido- Volvió a reír y guardó silencio.

No le creí ni una palabra.

La miré con cuidado y me acerqué lentamente, ella esperó mis movimientos con curiosidad. Se sorprendió cuando la tomé por el cuello y la alcé por sobre mi cabeza.

-Haz estado jugando conmigo ¿eh putita?- Le dije socarronamente, la bajé y le hice trizas el vestido verde pistacho que llevaba puesto dejándola en ropa interior- No te creo nada.

Ella abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y al final me golpeó con el dorso de su mano en un intento inútil de hacerme daño.

-¡Vete a la mierda estúpido príncipe, puedes creer lo que quieras!-Gritó y trató de zafarse de mi agarre. Fue inútil, lo único que provocó en mí fue que se acabara definitivamente mi paciencia, sí, yo todavia estaba siendo paciente con la chiquilla.

Le tomé las muñecas con fuerza, las uní en mi mano derecha y las hice a un lado de su cuerpo, haciendo que tocaran la pared, ella gimió de dolor pero me miró a los ojos desafiante, acerqué mis labios con brusquedad y la besé con fuerza, ella se quedó inmóvil y le saqué sangre debido a una pequeña mordida que hice a petición de mi lengua que deseaba entrar en su boca. Entonces ella empezó a responder y de un momento a otro estábamos en el suelo y ella dejó de ser forzada y comenzó a mover sus manos por toda mi espalda, clavó sus uñas en varias partes de mi torso, buscando algún punto débil o comparándome con su novio, ¿quién sabe?, ella era deliciosa y sus suspiros tenían la fuerza de una brisa de mi planeta natal, ella se estaba ofreciendo en medio de miradas que comenzaban a viajar al placer y me sentí avergonzado porque ella tenía razón, era virgen, lo supe porque era demasiado sensible y se avergonzaba de cada contacto que nuestras pieles hacían, aún estábamos vestidos y parecía que ella iba a estallar de gozo, se afirmaba con demasiada fuerza de mí y cuando creía que le iba a sacar una de las piezas de ropa interior comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos se llenaban de miedo. La aparté de mí a pesar de que estaba animado y ella dispuesta, me miró con una sombra de duda. Se levantó, dudó otra vez, se volvió a acercar a mí, demasiado cerca, y me besó.

-Puedes hacerlo- Susurró y me besó la mejilla.

-¿Ahora estás diciendo que sí eres una prostituta?- Le pregunté con un deje de ironía, pasó un tiempo y sentí que algo escurría por mi hombro, un líquido cálido, la aparté de mí para mirarla, estaba llorando. Quise preguntar la razón por curiosidad, y por el nudo que se me hizo en el pecho. Pero ella me contestó, lucía resignada.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de ti- Lo dijo y se levantó en medio de llantos de la nave. Corrió con velocidad a la entrada y la vi desaparecer más rápido de lo que realmente deseaba, mi corazón estaba acostumbrado a monólogos más largos.

Yo no pude entender lo que sentía, sólo sabía que no me gustaba verla llorar.

Durante la noche me dirigí por costumbre a su habitación pensando en lo bien que dormiría, pero ya en la puerta sentí que no era correcto y fui a dormir al piso de la nave, como antes de caer en mi propio juego de necesidades primitivas, al otro día amanecí con un severo dolor de espalda y con los gritos casi imperceptibles de Bulma.

Es culpa de novio- Pensé, si prestaba atención podía notar como discutían, él estaba perdiendo el control y ella comenzaba a tener miedo.

No quise ir en su ayuda porque no imaginé lo que podría estar pasando en esa habitación, me pregunté una y otra vez si acaso todos habían salido, y al final no me quedó otra cosa que aceptar que sólo yo podía ir y ver de que trataba el escándalo.

Vi la cahatarra del insecto que rondaba a Bulma en la entrada de la casa, confirmando mis teorías, estaba mal estacionado, con prisa de amante, seguramente, me dio un escalofríos de puta madre. Me dirigí a su habitación con prisa y cada vez que me acercaba los gritos adquirían su tono natural de urgencia que no quise admitir ante la posibilidad de tener que aceptar el dolor que me causaba.

-Yamcha quítate, ya te lo dije, quiero terminar esto- La voz de Bulma eran más bien quejidos.

-A la mierda mujer

-¡Que te quites puto!-Gritó Bulma y entonces decidí entrar y enseñarle a la sabandija modales.

-Adiós.-Le dije, mi tono era bajo pero procuré enviarle toda la severidad que me era posible a través de la mirada y de la respiración pesada.

-Ya entiendo, te estás acostando con el villano-Reflexionó el imbecil mientras se levantaba con cautela de la cama, la mujer había decidido que el piso estaba bastante interesante el día de hoy. Vi claramente en su mirada que estaba calculandome, ¿con cuánto daño acabaría si me golpeaba?, decidí demostrárselo antes que preguntara o se atreviera a tocarme, unos cuantos golpes que destrozaron algunos muebles, nada importante, decidí que fue suficiente cuando comenzó a toser sangre, Bulma no había dicho ni una palabra, acepté que no estaba en desacuerdo con el ritual que estaba realizando ante sus ojos.

El hombre salió de la habitación cojeando y en la habitación reinó el silencio.

-Él trató de forzarme-Dijo, no sé qué esperaba que le respondiera- El siempre tiene sexo con otras mujeres, es natural que ya no lo quiera, pero, ¿cómo puedes terminar una relación de tantos años con facilidad?- Estaba hablando de cosas terrícolas que me tenían sin cuidado (lealtad, amor, costumbre), lo único que tenía en mente era que ese bastardo había estado tocando algo que me pertenecía. Su cuerpo ahora vulnerable y mío por completo me llamaba a gritos, pero si iba a seguir hablando se me pasarían las ganas que me hacían temblar las piernas, no le dí tiempo para que espantara el deseo con alguna cursilería, sólo me acerqué y le di un beso, ese extraño ritual que simbolizaba amor y deseo, sobretodo el deseo- Supongo que por un momento tendrás sentimientos.-Susurró mientras me deslizaba para besar su cuello.

-¿Quieres que responda que sí?-Hablé

-Sólo debes quedarte acá-Respondió.

Me reí. No prolongué esa conversación innecesaria, ambos sabíamos en que terminaría todo, yo no era como el Kakaroto, que soportaba una mujer ordinaria como su esposa. Sólo una saiyayin podía tener la altura para hacerlo, y ya no queda ninguna.

Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyayin, Vegeta, y sólo encontre un juguete divertido en la tierra.

Pasó a ser mi juguete favorito, comencé a dormir con ella todas las noches, ya no tuve pesadillas, comenzamos a almorzar juntos y a veces surgía la necesidad de besara, tocarla, o incluso hablarle sin necesidad. Mi estadía en la tierra se aplazó hasta nuevo aviso. Bulma está embarazada, Kakaroto me dijo que debía pedirle matrimonio, nadie le dice que hacer a Vegeta. Bulma está muy radiante.

Creo que me agrada un poco. Pero no se lo diría a nadie.

En su habitación la foto está ahora completa. Encontré mi figura separada entre la almohada.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les halla gustado :B a mí... mmm más o menos :P sólo puedo decir que amo a Vegeta, no puedo decidir cual será el próximo, ambos están centrados en Goku, uno con respecto a Chi Chi o uno que gire en torno a su vida familiar, si prefieren uno de los dos, me lo hacen saber sí? LOS AMO<p> 


	4. Poder

okey dije que iba a hacer algo con Goku, bueno, este drabble es casi insignificante y nació de pronto, así que lo publico ._.

* * *

><p>Tenía miedo, estaba en medio de la batalla contra Cell y no podía pensar en otra cosa que; "si mi padre no pudo contra él, yo no tengo posibilidades, ¡sólo soy un mocoso!". Él, mi distraído padre, parecía bastante confiado y cada vez que miraba hacia donde los demás guerreros estaban ubicados me dirigía una despreocupada sonrisa, la que había gobernado su cara en los últimos días que prácticamente, habían sido de puro ocio.<p>

Cell daba golpes certeros y yo apenas podía moverme con soltura, jamás había sido de verdadera utilidad en un batalla, y ahora resulta que soy "la única esperanza" de este planeta, ¡es la cabeza la que le falla a mi padre, no el corazón!

Tengo un mal presentimiento

-¡Gohan enfádate!-Grita alguien desde el gentío, no, no es cualquiera, es ese hombre que me arrastró a esta vida de peleas. No, no es su culpa, es necesario.

Logré golpear a Cell un par de veces y sentí que tal vez podía, de todas formas si de alguna cuestión sabe mi papá es de batallas, debería confiar más en él. Comienzo a ganar terreno, pero lo ganado se pierde nuevamente. Caigo.

Miro con desesperación a papá.

"Papá ayúdame"-Digo, o mejor dicho, quiero decir, pero él no entiende de miradas, a pasado tan poco tiempo conmigo, que no entiende las mías.

Otra serie de golpes y vuelvo a caer, la tierra entra en mi boca y siento su textura en mi lengua, escupo. Quiero llorar, llorar como antes y que el rescate paternal venga después de los espasmos y los nudos de garganta que sólo se desenredan con la sonrisa de un abrazo de aquél que dicen es el hombre más fuerte del mundo. ¿Por qué me deja esta pelea a mí?

Yo no quiero ser el más fuerte.

A mí...a mí no me gusta pelear.

Vuelvo a mirarlo, el señor Piccolo lo toma con urgencia de las ropas y parece reprenderlo, entonces mi padre me mira con una mezcla de comprensión, arrepentimiento y horror. Ha comprendido, le han hecho comprender. En cambio yo, he podido leer sus emociones con tanta facilidad, todos pueden en realidad. Se deshace del agarre del señor Piccolo, que ya es como un hermano para mí, y sus pasos se dirigen en mi dirección, espero, me lleno de ansia infantiles, todo terminará pronto, pero sus movimientos se detienen cuando ve que número 16 da un paso al frente. Parece tener un plan. No estoy seguro si debo cederle el campo o prestarle ayuda.

El resto pasó demasiado rápido. Sí, número 16 tenía un plan, el que fue un rotundo fracaso y el costo: su muerte, su cuerpo destrozado frente a mí, y sólo había un culpable: Cell, y detrás estaba yo, el que sentía el poder correr dentro de sí pero que temía liberar. No, Cell no era el único culpable. Debí acabar con esto desde el principio en vez de dejarme envolver por la turbulencia de mi niñez.

Dejé que el poder se extendiera a través de mí, una prolongación de mi rabia que pudiera alcanzar a Cell y hacerle sufrir como él a los otros. Después de darle rienda suelta al odio todo parecía tan fácil que me asustaban mis pensamientos y ocurrencias, en vez de matarlo comencé a jugar con ese ser maligno, más sufrimiento, justicia administrada por quien no tiene derecho. Pero el poder me absorbe.

Tengo un mal presentimiento. Debería terminar esto. Que fascinante es el poder, ¿cómo lo aguanta mi padre? el incontenible deseo de mostrárselo a todos, de evidenciar mi superioridad con respecto al resto. Ah la codicia y la vanidad humana. ¿O saiyayin?.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mi padre grita que pare, sé que piensa en un código de honor imaginario, no debería humillar al oponente. A la mierda, estoy tan enfadado, número 16, los humanos, mi padre que es tan indiferente, las peleas, los villanos. La rabia acumulada en los últimos años se estrella contra el cuerpo herido de Cell. Y yo me siento tan bien.

Un segundo de descuido y me hallo en un panorama diferente. ¿En qué momento?...

ah.

Que estúpido y arrogante Gohan. Ahora Cell destruirá la tierra, no hay esperanza y es mi culpa. Ahora sí puedo llorar. Hinchado de energía Cell comienza a reír y a anunciar el final de todos, el morirá pero se llevará "este planeta del demonio" con él.

Atrás, puedo verlo, todos inclinan la cabeza, ¿están rezando? ¿están pidiendo por el alma de sus seres amados? Como siempre mi padre es el único que sonríe. Da unos pasos, ligeros, despreocupados, su personalidad entera te golpea con su presencia, bastante accesible es su mente y eso no parece asustarle ni importarle. Parecía saber que hacer cuando se acercó con seguridad a Cell.

Toca el estómago de Cell y comienza a hablar, estoy aturdido, pero distingo palabras que seguramente nunca olvidaré, letras que juntas no deberían usarse, sólo sirven para lastimar: oraciones como "Adiós" y "Cuida de mamá" son típicas de una despedida. Miradas sofocadas y resignadas detrás de una sonrisa , me avisan, me gritan que este adiós es para siempre.

¿Tiempo para reclamar?

Mi padre siempre me lo daba, a la hora de leer, a la hora de escribir, a la hora de dormir, a la hora de entrenar. Pero esta vez no salió ninguna sílaba de mi lengua porque sabía que era la única opción. Otra vez es la tierra con nosotros o nosotros. Aveces sólo quiero ser un adolescente egoísta.

-¡Papá!- Estoy gritando, ¿hace cuanto tiempo?, no soporto la agonía.

Y cuando pude pensar en un plan mi padre agitó su ki y desapareció con el villano en sus manos.

Fue cuando comprendí que el mal presentimiento no era con respecto a mí. En el fondo lo sabía. Él no suele besar a mamá en la boca ni abrazarla; él no suele ser normal... Entonces lo supe, me golpeó como un tren, él siempre estuvo preparado, en el caso que su hijo fallara el emplearía ese último recurso, a su modo estuvo velando por mí.

Más lágrimas de mis ojos y mis pensamientos comienzan a girar en torno a mi madre, que en los últimos días tan bien se lo había pasado con papá, ni si quiera le había gritado.

¿Cómo darle la noticia que su propio hijo le había arrebatado la vida a su esposo?

Otras lágrimas que corren con prisa para estrellarse en la tierra y fundirse de la misma manera en que mi padre debe estar haciéndolo en este momento con el universo. Congoja por parte de todos. Golpes sin sentidos a la tierra que otra vez se lleva a Gokú su salvador.

Y después el horror, la estupefacción.

Cell sigue vivo. Y mi padre... muerto. No existe la justicia.

Entonces vuelve la rabia, aún más fuerte. Ya no hay escalofríos ni tritones en la piel. El destino ya ha arrebatado suficientes vidas por hoy, Cell debe morir. No hay futuro que me ayude ni Dios al que rogarle, debo hacerlo solo.

La voz de mi padre llega desde lejos, está triste, los demás no lo saben.

Siente que su hijo halla notado su penosa estrategia de emergencia, siente que su hijo y su esposa estén nuevamente solos, siente haber descubierto demasiado tarde que le encantan los besos de su esposa y la inteligencia de su hijo.

Está arrepentido de ser tan malo a la hora de decir "adiós" y "te quiero"

Y yo lamento no haber notado sus transparentes acciones para ayudarle un poco en aquello.

Por ahora sólo puedo destruir a Cell y después... pedir perdón.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les gustara ^^, es obvio que el que piensa es Gohan mientras pelea con Cell. Me dio mucha pena. Comenten :)<p> 


	5. Deja vu

Hola, hace tiempo no subo alo, y no es que no quiera :C siempre que pienso en dbz se me ocurren ideas, pero la uni es tan pesada, aunque amo lo que estudio 3 ahora debería estar estudiando peor esta idea no me salió de la cabeza. Bueno, es sobre Trunks, ojalá les guste

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has sentido un deja vu? Claro que sí. A todos nos ha pasado más de alguna vez.<p>

Sin embargo lo que te contaré raya en lo exagerado, y lo más probable es que no comprendas de qué hablo, quizá rías hasta morir o llores, ¿quién sabe? Ni yo puedo ordenar mis pensamientos.

Es verdad que soy inteligente, digo, por herencia. No, no por mi padre, estoy hablando de mi madre, no, no hablaré de mi padre, esto se trata sobre mí, sobre Trunks. Soy muy inteligente, la escuela de humanos me aburría y el laboratorio de mi madre fue por muchos años mi lugar favorito, sin embargo, una cosa es ser inteligente y otra es esa molesta sensación de saber todo.

¿De qué hablo?

Mi padre cuando pequeño me contó que los saiyayin poseen una conciencia superior desde muy temprana edad, pues desde bebés eran enviados a destruir otros planetas. Pude comprender esa explicación a los 3 años y me conformé con ella hasta mucho después, por susto más que cualquier otra cosa, pero otra vez la inteligencia, digo, no puede ser mera conciencia reconocer a tu madre a penas nacido, no debe ser normal susurrar mentalmente su nombre con pasión y esperanza, definitivamente el orgullo de ser hijo de aquél llamado Vegeta fue desarrollado antes de tiempo, en el fervoroso revuelo en el vientre materno. No, de eso hablo, no es nada normal.

Por su puesto que no me crees, pero debo decírselo a alguien.

Saber de memoria el trayecto de la casa, reconocer algunos muebles, o preguntar por algunos que yacían desterrados en el ático, estar agradecido de vivir desde el primer respiro, la conciencia de ser afortunado, el conocimiento espontáneo de mi fuerza y mi destino de peleador, recitar de memoria libros que no existen, conocer nombres que no han pronunciado frente a mí, la capacidad de procesar ecuaciones a los 10 años. No nada de esto es normal, aún para un genio.

Hay personas que cantan cuentos sobre otras vidas, pasadas, olvidadas en la memoria. Pero no es nada de esto, no se repite la misma vida dos veces. Yo simplemente ya viví esto, o la mayoría. Cuanta sorpresa me causó conocerte, ese hueco en mi cabeza era confortable y procuré ser un poco normal para ti, esas jugarretas de bebé eran mi escape, esas conversaciones vacías: salvación, esas sonrisas despreocupadas, tus preguntas estúpidas, simplemente refrescantes, y ante esos arranques extraños, esas réplicas de conocimientos desconocidos, nunca me miraste extraño ni exclamaste injuria alguna.

"¡Qué listo Trunks!" Exclamabas. Fascinante.

¿Me estás escuchando?

Hay otras teorías que hablan de universos paralelos, de vidas paralelas, de viajes en el tiempo y de modificaciones en el espacio debido a estos. Podría ser, pero, ¿De donde sacaría una máquina del tiempo? ¿Quién vendría a decirme todas estas cosas en algún momento de mi gestación?

Solo hay en mi memoria cosas que no debieran estar ahí. ¡Y las pesadillas!, esas pesadillas que solo cuando voy a dormir a tu casa se disuelven, la muerte que me asecha entre sueños, la muerte de personas que no he conocido, de ciudades enteras bajo el pie de sombras llenas de maldad. El dolor eterno. El despertar fantástico, mi madre al lado preocupada por mis llamados, mi padre vigilante y orgulloso en el marco de la puerta, "Cell está muerto, no hay androides", repite, pero esas palabras no se me hicieron conocidas hasta mucho después. ¡Cuanta tranquilidad me invadió al saber de la muerte de aquellos seres que en realidad nunca conocí! El sudor frío que me congeló cuando conocí a la esposa de Krillin. Número 18 que me miró con la inocencia de una chiquilla, aunque no se sorprendió cuando me abalancé contra su cuerpo metálico maldiciendo en nombre de ciudades que aún no se fundan y haciendo juramentos al aire que no entendí, no nadie nunca se sorprende, todos hemos visto mucho, yo sobretodo, siento que lo he visto todo.

Pero el más extraño fenómeno fue conocer a tu hermano. Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero corrí hacia él y lo abracé mientras susurraba su nombre, ¿qué hay de eso? "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan" y mi boca no paraba "Gohan" y el parecía ser el único que entendió pasado los segundos de lágrimas copiosas, de súplicas y palabras inconscientes, su mirada paternal y sus caricias fraternales en mi cabeza, "Sí, Trunks" repitió hasta que la ingenuidad volvió a mi rostro ,que luego fue cubierto por la vergüenza y la confusión. Fue el mismo día que te conocía. ¿Recuerdas? Todos estaban muy emocionados, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Hay tantas cosas en mi cerebro.

¿Estás escuchando?

Tus eres el único al que le puedo contar esto, porque eres el único en donde siento tranquilidad, ¿comprendes?

No responde, quizá excedí e límite. Alargué mi mano hasta la mejilla de Goten, está durmiendo. Estúpido. Había hablado toda la hora solo, nunca comprende. Me siento mejor, salir a acampar por ahí con Goten siempre es bueno, el no entiende nada, sólo me entiende a mí y para mí que no sé nada sobre mí, es el mejor amigo, o más. Simplemente es lo mejor.

¿Qué hay con esas extrañas sensaciones? ¿Qué importan bajo las estrellas?

A veces me miro al espejo y no soy yo, sino otro que mira de lo lejano, otras, busco una espada que nunca existió.

Me llamo Trunks, sé demasiado, algunas veces lloro por nada, otras me enojo por todo, mi padre fue príncipe y mi madre es inteligente. Mi único momento de paz es cuando vengo a ver a Goten, peleamos un rato y luego hablamos de cosas sin sentido, Goten siempre me pregunta si estoy bien y si ya conseguí novia, si algún día lo llevaré a pelear a la luna o si alguna vez dejaré de ser tan listo. Entonces yo me rio a carcajadas de todas sus expresiones y se me olvida todo y vuelvo a ser normal.

* * *

><p>Lo amaron? yo sí, rews por faaaaa los amo más.<p> 


	6. Celos

Hola. Ustedes no me aman u.u, bueno o tal vez mi historia de Trunks fue un verdadero asco y por eso no tuvo ni un solo rew :c bueno, borrón y cuenta nueva, esto es algo... diferente... ojalá les guste y el próximo capítulo les prometo un hermoso ChichixGoku con mucho limón porque me encanta escribir cuando ellos tienen sexo. Sí, esto es como un problema mental jajaj nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p>No, nadie se preocupaba de mí, el entusiasmo duró unos cuantos años nada más, ya no había abrazos y caricias despreocupadas. Nada. De todas maneras, ¿qué puede sentir una <em>cosa<em> como yo?

Era dicha pura recordar esos bellos momentos cuando me llamaba con entusiasmo o urgencia, cuando atravesábamos grandes distancias juntos, volando tan alto como lo permitía su aliento de niño, luego de adolescente confundido, luego vino el matrimonio, después los hijos y al final, el olvido. Todo acaba después del matrimonio. Adiós a los atardeceres juntos, a las gotas de mar que caían en mi cuerpo cuando el decidía, espontáneamente, lanzarse al mar en alguno de nuestros paseos, adiós a su cariñosa y transparente voz que me buscaba donde estuviese. Ahora simplemente no me llama.

Debí haber tomado medidas drásticas cuando la conocí, tan hermosa y fresca, con su piel de durazno y su cuerpo en desarrollo.

"Es solo una niña" pensé, aunque no es como si yo pudiera hablar. Quería viajar con nosotros, y yo no me preocupé porque no pasaría la primera prueba, sin embargo ya estaba ahí, como un parásito, y yo no podía hacer nada. Pero dejamos a la chica por allí y nada, no la volví a ver y ninguna otra se entrometió entre nuestra relación, hasta ese día fatídico. Él me llamó, después del torneo de artes marciales, y yo acudí gustosa como siempre, pero allí había una mujer, y no cualquiera, era la misma chiquilla que habíamos conocido, pero toda crecida, con las curvas desarrolladas, todo en su sitio y yo no era competencia.

-Vamos- Dijo él

Y yo nuevamente me quedé ahí, buscando por medio del contacto de su piel sus pensamientos, ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones con esa chica? ¿tendría en mente hacer esas cosas de enamorados que yo tanto detestaba?.

Me sentí complacida al sentir que en el transcurso del viaje solo ella trataba de tocarlo disimuladamente, abrazándolo debido al frío, por temor a caerse, ese tipo de trucos baratos, sin embargo, el se mostró calmado como siempre y no cayó ante sus trucos de retrasada, aunque repetía mucho su nombre, más de lo que me gustaría, como si lo estuviera incluyendo en su cerebro, dándole un espacio importante, como un niño dice por primera vez el nombre de su mascota pensando en que se la quedará para siempre. Como un niño, sólo ese tipo de ejemplos podría utilizar para describir a Goku ,su inocencia y sinceridad, por eso lo quiero, por eso me gusta llevarlo a todas partes. Cuando llegamos a la casa de aquella que sus labios llamaban "Chi Chi" no la lanzamos por la borda como me hubiera gustado, en ese caso nada le hubiera pasado, podía notar en sus músculos el desarrollo de un guerrero... pero no fue así para mi tristeza, sino que el se bajó con ella y me despidió con el sutil movimiento de su muñeca, ni las gracias me dio, ni una caricia, ni un adiós en voz alta, con esa muñeca envuelta en un brazalete tuve que conformarme.

Espiar, espiar, era lo único que pensaba mientras me paseaba en el cielo, ¿qué estará haciendo mi Goku?, varias veces bajé de mi aposento celestial pensando en echar una mirada en el cuarto de la chica, sólo para figurarme que efectivamente, mi Goku no estaba ahí, él no es de esos. Entonces volvía a mi casa con la esperanza de que pronto me llamaría, a penas la chica de cabellos oscuro terminara de seducirlo con algún banquete, ¿qué otra cosa podría estar reteniendo a mi Goku?

Estaba muy confiada, me relajé y la próxima vez que vi a mi amo ya era demasiado tarde, estaba vestido de blanco y la mujer que habíamos venido a dejar a su tierra también, eran esos trajes típicos de las personas que se casan, ¿en qué momento? ¿entendía realmente lo que había hecho? Como recién casados normales, o hasta donde pudieron, Goku cargó a la muchacha que lucía reluciente y la dejó conmigo, la tentación de dejarla fue más grande a medida que notaba en la presencia de la muchacha, algo más que emoción y felicidad, malos pensamientos, en esos momentos bajo esa cara angelical y ese vestido virgen yacía la mente de una pervertida, estaba maquinando de qué manera le enseñaría a Goku a entrar en ella, algo así, nunca he entendido ese extraño ritual de las personas en donde se suben unos sobre otros sin ropa, luego imaginó diferentes posturas y a mí me hartó. La dejé caer para la sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Estás teniendo malos pensamientos?- Preguntó el con inocencia.- Déjalos, solo sube gente pura.

Ante la sentencia de Goku la mujer se puso roja y dejó caer su velo para ocultar sus pensamientos, yo me sentia triunfante, pero claro, sólo fue el inicio del fin. Subió y volvió a caer varias veces, no es que eso no me complaciera, pero tampoco era intencional, mientras Goku más le decía que no pensara cosas sucias sin entender muy bien lo que eso significaba, las alucinaciones de la muchacha se iban haciendo más y más explícitas, no, no se le habían ocurrido en ese momento, seguramente llevaba soñando con esas ideas desde hace mucho, hasta diálogos sucios había planeado, me estremeció una risa muda, pensando en que ahí quedaría la muchacha, pero olvidé que tonto y amable es mi amo, quien la sentó entre sus rodillas flexionadas.

-Agárrate de mi cuello.- Le dijo y podía sentir las vibraciones de la mujer aún por medio del cuerpo de aquel hombre que tanto he querido. Me sentí engañada.

Me dijo que voláramos a casa y entonces la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría en el interior de esta, a donde yo nunca había entrado, se acumuló en mi corazón, inexistente para el hombre que amo, pero ya no había cartas bajo mi manga, no me quedaba otra que obedecer.

Llegamos al frente de la cabaña y él le indicó a ella que se bajara de sus piernas, sin embargo ella le quedó mirando los ojos y él inexplicablemente le siguió la corriente, podía sentir su confusión y su repentino deseo de...

De poner sus labios sobre los de ella, como lo habían hecho al final de la boda.

Si las de mi especie pudiéramos llorar, lo haría, me desintegraría de tanto dolor, eso sería mejor, yo sólo podía, ni si quiera ver, solo sentir como sus cuerpos se agitaron cuando se besaron, ella volvió a tener fantasías eróticas y yo no podía botarla porque aún se guarecía en el pecho de Goku. Y llegó el momento que jamás pensé que me tocaría vivir:

El calor inundó a Goku, poco a poco, comenzando en la punta de su nariz hasta la suela de sus pies, sobretodo ahí, en la mitad de su cuerpo, o algo así, comenzaron a respirar más rápido, con más ruido y entonces, oh Kami, fatalidad, sus pechos hicieron contacto y él pensó: "¿Qué hay debajo de su ropa?". Recordó unas viejas revistas vistas en quizá que parte y se emocionó. Por primera vez no pude soportarlo y lo dejé caer, él estaba confundido y la mujer que había caído con él debió adivinar su victoria, porque sonrió con picardía, le ayudo a levantarse y lo guió con una mirada llena de brillo hasta el interior de la casa.

Yo quedé ahí, más sorprendida y abandonada que nunca. Pude haberme separado en dos por la tristeza, pero en realidad, no se puede. Sólo volé hasta mi guarida de agua y me quedé ahí esperando su llamado, sin querer averiguar que pasaría entre sus cuerpo o si sus fantasías se cumplirían. Esperé y esperé, días, meses, pasó un año y no gritaba mi nombre, pasar dos años y no habían noticias, varias veces pensé en ir a ver que sucedía, pero nosotras también tenemos nuestro orgullo. Me había resignado totalmente cuando volvió a llamarme con el entusiasmo de épocas pasadas, y jamás fui tan rápida como en ese instante, me detuve frente a su figura y esperé el contacto de su cuerpo con ansiedad.

Oh. ¿Qué es eso?

No subió solo a mi espalda. Junto a él un niño, puro, alegre, dejé que su cuerpo se conectara con el mío y supe que era su hijo. Sentí todas y ninguna emoción a la vez, celos sobretodo, y finalmente; la ternura. Se llamaba Gohan y estaba fascinado con mi presencia, casi perdono a la mujer de cabellos oscuros por haberme quitado a Goku, Gohan era simplemente exquisito, su mirada inocente y sus grititos de emoción me llegaban a mi corazón hipotético y nuevamente me sentí feliz. Por eso la urgencia y la rabia me llenaron cuando fue Goku, y solo Goku quien se subió a mi lomo de regreso, un hombre verde nos seguía y pude leer sus sentimientos alborotados, un hombre del espacio había raptado a Gohan, pero alguien como yo no puede hacer mucho en estas situaciones, solo puedo volar, creo que ese día superé mi marca, exhausta llegué hasta esa presencia maligna y Goku saltó con maestría para enfrentar a aquel que se había apropiado de esa pequeña semilla de inocencia.

Y nuevamente me tuve que ir. Si yo fuera un humano. Si yo fuera mujer. Estaría siempre junto a Goku.

Pero la vida es cruel, sólo pude irme de allí porque así lo indicó mi naturaleza y la próxima vez que me llamaron Goku había muerto. Decidí desaparecer, porque una nube voladora se va al cielo con su amo, y estuve triste porque ni en el más allá estábamos destinados a estar juntos. No, no lo encontré.

Obligada a volver a la tierra y esperar a que alguien recordara mi existencia volvió a pasar el tiempo, el cual alimentaba recordando los bellos tiempos de la niñez de Goku, siempre me perdía en esos laberintos de recuerdos que al final, solo me entristecían. Y cuando me volvieron a llamar, fue Goku quien saltó sobre mí. La dicha del reencuentro fue infinita, contenta me apresuré a leer sus memorias, tanto que me he perdido en este tiempo . Su regreso del otro mundo, su entrenamiento, su feroz batalla con aquél llamado Vegeta. Nada nos podrá separar ahora, pensé, la tierra al fin en paz.

Pero cuando yo comencé a dirigirme inconscientemente hasta nuestro hogar en los montes, él me cambió nuestra dirección hasta la casa de Bulma, con los pensamientos tan enredados, que no se los pude leer, me dio las gracias como en los viejos tiempos y su espalda desapareció tras la puerta de la mansión. Se veía relajado y contento como siempre. Fue la última vez que lo vi.

Esperé su llamado, ¿por cuantos años?, solo podía pensar que me había olvidado. O muerto. Ojalá me hubiera olvidado.

La siguiente vez que escuché mi nombre, acudí al llamado extrañada, porque no era su voz, pero era su casa la que hacía de panorama tras el joven que me llamó, se subió a mi espalda sin ningún ritual y me sorprendí ante la inocencia de sus pensamientos, y fue por esta inocencia cegadora que lo reconocí, era Gohan, que a diferencia de su padre, era paz, pensaba detenidamente las cosas y odiaba pelear, todo lo contrario ene se aspecto a su padre, aunque por otro lado tenía su misma sonrisa y mirada, la forma simple de reflexionar y por su puesto, no era nada certero tratando de leer a las personas, aún cuando había leído cientos de libros a lo largo de su corta vida.

Nuevamente emprendí la tarea desenfrenada de escarbar entre sus recuerdos para saber de mi amo, y me encontré con la nítida reproducción de su muerte, no, la palabra adecuada es "sacrificio" frente a un ser monstruoso llamado Cell, el dolor que sintió Gohan, la cara de aquella que era su madre, Chi Chi, la misma que me había arrebatado a Goku, la noticia de un nuevo hermano, la carta que le anunciaba su ingreso a una prestigiosa escuela, la muerte de su padre nuevamente, la muerte de su padre, la muerte de su padre, la imagen se congeló ahí mientras recordaba al mismo tiempo al primera vez que me había visto. Yo ya no siento dolor, estoy muy orgullosa de estar atada a esta familia de héroes, en cuanto a la muerte de Goku, no me sorprendió la manera de morir ni su sonrisa despreocupada, esta vez, ocultando su dolor. Pero yo no iría al cielo, ya no era mi deber estar con él, ese lugar le pertenecía a otra mujer que sin duda le irá a hacer compañía en otro momento, mi deber ahora era cuidar de su, acudir familia cuando me llamaran, esperar pacientemente, olvidarme de mis sentimientos, acostumbrarme a no tener corazón, a ser una _cosa _. Basta de niñerías, no podía lanzar a cada novia de mis amos, a menos que no estuviera a su altura.

Goku, mi Goku, se había ido para siempre al cielo por la tierra, mientras yo solo me lamentaba de mi soledad. La comprensión de mi error y mi vergüenza fueron supremos, pero a la vez maravillosos.

No, no podía ser sólo una _cosa_, las _cosa_s no sienten amor, las c_osa_s no sienten pena, las _cosas_ no sienten inquietud, las _cosas_ no sienten celos, las _cosas_ simplemente no sienten. Solo soy una especie más en el mundo, como el castor, o la coqueta golondrina, soy una nube voladora; nos caracterizamos por poder entrar en la mente de los que se suben a nuestra espalda, pero no estoy segura si los humanos se dan realmente cuenta de eso, ellos solo se cuidan de no tener malos pensamientos, los que no soportamos.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta que se abría, y me preparé para ver a Chi Chi, quizá halla envejecido, ojalá notara mi actitud de respeto renovado, el consuelo del viento que le daría, cuanto entendía su dolor por la pérdida de Goku. Pero no fue ella quien salió corriendo y riendo. ¿Quién era? Busqué nuevamente en Gohan. Aahh, Goten, su hermano. Era tan parecido a Goku que me sentí cambiar de color, pero de eso no estoy segura, tampoco sé como expresar la felicidad que me embargó, desee que se subiera sobre mí, pero sólo despidió con emoción a su hermano, a cambio de la promesa de que cuando volviera él podría volar conmigo.

Para mí sería un placer. Después de todo, es mi deber. Soy una nube voladora, no hablo, no sonrío, no lloro, pero siento, me he enamorado varias veces del mismo hombre, me he quedado sola muchas más, pero el ser humano no es malvado, solo es ignorante. Ahora los humanos saben volar, o por lo menos los que conozco, pero siempre necesitarán una niñera que les ayude en sus primeros pasos y cuando caigan, yo estaré ahí.

Aunque caigo en el olvido constantemente, no me importa ya como antes, porque tengo la seguridad de que siempre habrá alguien que me recuerde. Cuando ya esté vieja, cansada y solo estorbe, aunque tampoco tengo certeza de cuándo será eso (ya he vividos unos cuantos cientos de años), me iré a encontrar con mi amo, con Goku, si es que no se aburre en el paraíso y no busca una manera de volver, por si acaso, siempre estaré pendiente del cielo resplandeciente de mi al rededor , no será tan dificil.

* * *

><p>Fue un poco extraño? jaja igual me gustó, bueno, quería avisarles que separaré los one shot porque son parejas y temas muy diversos, además el sumary no favorece a ninguno, pues deja en la nada. Creo que será lo mejor para todos :) Nos vemos en el próximo One Shot.<p> 


End file.
